


Alone Time

by der_tanzer



Category: Riptide (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-20
Updated: 2010-05-20
Packaged: 2017-10-09 14:52:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/88597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/der_tanzer/pseuds/der_tanzer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The guys are both out of town and Murray's bored.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alone Time

**Author's Note:**

> Beta, as always, by the lovely Catyah.

It had been a long, lonely, miserable two weeks for Murray, alone on the _Riptide_. Nick was away on Reserve duty and Cody had gone home to see his mother the day after Nick left.

It was unplanned, an emergency trip to help take care of things after she was involved in a car accident. Cody had hated leaving Murray like that; they'd had some plans to amuse themselves while Nick was away, but he didn't think his mother would understand if Murray went along. She didn't know about the relationship and wouldn't like Cody bringing someone she didn't know into her home and hospital room.

So Murray was alone, hot and horny and a little pissed off that he had two lovers and still couldn't get laid. Late in the afternoon, he took a cool shower and that solved the hot problem. He mussed his hair the way Cody always did, usually after he just got done combing it, and shaved carefully, using a touch of Nick's cologne to make him feel closer. The Old Spice served to increase his arousal and he was approaching half mast by the time he got to the stateroom.

He lay down on the big bed they shared and closed his eyes, running his hand over his chest the way Cody liked to do, pinching his nipples, pretending it was his lover's heavy hand. He tickled himself like Nick did, and though it wasn't the same, it was somehow more endurable. The spot inside the flare of his hip was one of the most sensitive on his body and he teased himself a long time, barely letting his knuckles graze his shaft on the upstroke. It twitched each time, throbbing and so red it was nearly purple, and he drew it out on purpose. Just as either of his lovers would do, were they here.

He stroked the inside of his thigh, bending his knees to expose more pale skin, and cupped his sac gently. The sound of his own soft moan surprised him, made him laugh a little at himself. Then he killed the laughter by running his fingertips up the length of his shaft, circling the purpling head lightly, making himself shiver. He kept it light for a long time, teasing and trembling, using his other hand to alternate between his balls and the ridiculously ticklish erogenous zone between his hip and ribcage.

Gradually his grip tightened, and he began to thrust, long slow strokes with a pause at the end to run his thumb around the slick crown and over the leaking slit. He was panting, sweat breaking out on his body, pumping his fist harder, faster, only a few seconds away and not sure if he wanted to come now or put it off another minute. He was leaning toward putting it off if he could, trying to slow down, squeezing the root and rubbing his tightly drawn sac with the ball of one finger. Twenty-four hours before another hand would touch him. He wished he could keep it up that long. Wished he could stay hard, teetering on the brink, until Nick came to finish him off.

He was whispering their names, fighting back the need to come, when he heard a soft sound in the doorway. A rustle and something like a moan, but how could that be? Murray sat up, blushing furiously before he even knew why, and saw a blurry shape across the room. With a frightened squeak, he reached for his glasses, and the shape in the doorway laughed.

"Nick?" he called uncertainly, fumbling for a blanket to cover himself.

"It's okay, babe. Don't stop."

"What—what are you doing here?"

"I got an earlier flight. Please, Murray, don't stop. I was enjoying the show."

There was soft laughter in his voice, tender and loving with no hint of mockery. Murray fell back, his hand faltering before picking up the rhythm again. He heard the rustle of clothing as Nick undressed, and was unable to bite back an eager sigh.

"You want some help with that?" Nick teased, sitting by his hip. Murray managed a nod and gasped when a rough, calloused hand closed around him. "You want to come?"

"Yes—no. No, I don't. Nick, I want you. I've been doing this for two weeks—now I want you to fuck me."

"Oh, baby," he sighed, pulling Murray up into his arms. "I've missed you, too."

Long legs wrapped around Nick's body, long arms around his neck, mouth open and hungry. This was _his_ Murray, his and Cody's, the one that no one else ever saw, bold and eager to use and be used. Nick's hands dug into bony hips, holding him close, thrusting hard against his soft belly and turgid cock. Murray groaned impatiently and shifted one knee beneath him so he could rise up against the heavier body. The head of Nick's thick shaft brushed his tightly drawn sac and Murray sighed in frustration.

"Don't tease me, Nick, please. It's been so long…"

"At least let me reach the lube. I don't want to hurt my topolino." Still teasing, his voice filled with laughter that Murray was determined to wipe away.

He let Nick get the lube, moaning soft encouragement at every touch and pushing Nick's tentative fingers roughly into himself.

"Hey, easy," Nick whispered, trying to pull back.

"No, it's good. It's so good, Nick, don't stop."

Nick had been jerking off silently in a crowded barracks for the last two weeks, and wasn't really inclined to resist. He managed to hold off long enough for a quick and sloppy preparation before letting Murray impale himself and set the rhythm of their thrusts. Holding a narrow hip in one hand, he wrapped the other around Murray's heavy, purple veined cock and pumped it hard, at a slightly faster pace. The skinny man gasped, biting down on Nick's shoulder, and angled his body so the thick shaft within him hit his sweet spot on every thrust. He came faster than he wanted to, yet not a moment too soon, and rejoiced in Nick's shout telling him he wasn't alone.

They collapsed together on the bed, a sweaty tangle of arms and legs, Murray panting for breath and Nick petting him gently, maintaining contact, easing him down.

"I missed you so much," Murray whispered. "Two weeks on the boat all alone—I wasn't sure I'd make it."

"I never had a doubt," Nick said, as if he hadn't called twice a day, every day, just to check up. "Come on. I don't know about you, but I need a shower."

"Good idea. And then we should call Cody."


End file.
